


量身定制

by Tina1997



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina1997/pseuds/Tina1997
Summary: lofter的千粉点梗蓝皮基妹站街梗





	量身定制

当第一捧灯光在林间亮起时，微凉的秋风卷起了第一片落叶。把自己打扮得花枝招展的女人们从各个隐秘的角落涌出，她们画上亮闪闪的眼影，勾勒出妖娆的眼线，用闪亮却廉价的珠宝装饰自己。不管是百褶裙包臀裙还是A字裙 ，一定要短，最好能让男人们看见裙摆下的丝绸内裤和修长美腿；不管是小皮靴绑带凉鞋还是板鞋，一定要是高跟，这样才能衬得小腿修长双腿笔直。漏不漏胸都无所谓，但是好看的锁骨和小巧的肩头一定不能盖住。她们在各自的地方站定，摆出各种姿势，或端庄或优雅，或清纯或放荡。  
她们穿着各异，从邻家小妹妹到都市白领，反正男人们口味那么多，总有一款适合您，她们也就投其所好。求欢的男人不会少，有需求就有生意。纤长睫毛下眼中是妩媚欲滴的多情，她们娇艳得如同深宫中的花朵，遥遥开出妖异的芳香。  
但是深宫中的花朵可不会廉价到随意对一个男人撩起裙摆岔开双腿。

这种情况下那个人就显得格格不入。  
第一盏灯亮时他就站在那里了，他倚着路灯，脸上的神色就和他深蓝色的肌肤一样冰冷。也许这是新的时尚或是某位常客的口味，他皮肤蓝得就像深海，穿金戴银，裹着华贵的皮草，金色的挂饰从额前两只小小的角上一路垂下。那些华丽的金饰很配他的肤色，只消一眼就知道它们都是真货。

那群女人们打量着他，在没有客人的当余议论。他真是太格格不入了，他穿着紧身的皮裤，蹬着十厘米的细跟高跟鞋，黑色丝袜包裹着修长笔直的双腿。上半身像个贵妇，下半身又那么浪荡。他看上去就是在等人，倚着路灯，拒绝了一个又一个试图交易的男人。但是有眼尖的妓女瞅见了他交叠的双腿其实正微微夹紧了颤抖，薄唇不自然地微张，那颤抖的样子活像一个外表矜持内心放荡的女人。  
于是她们得出了结论，这不过一个昂贵的婊子，修长美丽，头顶桂冠，但也就是猎人手底下任其玩弄的鹿。也许他是那群有钱人的玩物，可能还是专属的高级定制。

大约就在钟响七下的时候，一辆黑色玛莎拉蒂停在灯下，隐约可见那是个金发的强壮男人。守在路灯下的寒冰美人终于舍得抬起眼帘看他一眼。几句话之后，那个金发的男人走下车，躬身为美人拉开车门，那架势仿佛不是交易，而是在给女王开门。

Loki如同蛇一样滑进副驾驶座，任由男人替自己系好安全带。他斜倚着，脑袋斜在肩头，披散的黑发有些凌乱，几缕发丝垂在脸上。  
“还是上次那个地方吧。”  
“你定。”

做这种事，有时候就不得不把自己交出去。他们驾轻就熟，如同被咬了脖子的羊，躺在狮子身下哀嚎喘息。区别就是他们这些羊不会死，要被不同的狮子咬来咬去，还得扭动承欢。跟随客人的那一刻，除了自己的命，他们一无所有。  
这之中运气最差的时候就是被咬得遍体鳞伤一无所获，好一点就是平安收场提钱交货，最好的时候莫过于那头温柔的狮子成了你的回头客，甚至雇主。  
一来二去Loki对男人有了绝对的信任，任由男人把他拖到任何地方他都不介意。  
躺上那张大床时，Loki把一直放在口袋里的遥控器交了出去，这等于把自己的“咽喉”交给了对方。  
接着Loki撑起身子，蜷曲的双腿大张。他用手指在自己腿间画着圈圈，这时候他反倒变成了某种冲着主人撒娇求抱的小动物，勾起爪爪翻出肚皮，猩红又无辜的眼中是湿漉漉的邀请。  
男人反倒是很高兴的样子，压住他细细密密亲吻他的额头。这个时候他竟然没有扑上来就扒了Loki的衣服，他握着Loki略显纤细的脚踝，捧着银根脱下那双高跟鞋，末了指尖还在那跟子上的小蛇上摩挲了两下。  
他一向这么温存，和他后面狂风骤雨似的爱意形成鲜明对比。

体内的刺激骤然增大，Loki一下子就软了身子。这下子泪花儿差点收不住，他咬着唇，阖着眼，试图不让自己在快感面前那么难堪。他试着夹起腿 ，但是男人压在他腿间，这一下反倒是夹紧了男人的腰。

“看着我，喊我的名字。”男人隔着皮裤抚摸他的下体，那儿早就支起了小帐篷。但是他一点都没理Loki硬邦邦的阴茎，而是绕到后面，隔着皮革戳着他早就汁水淋漓的后穴。  
和Loki冷若寒冰的表情相反，他的后穴是真正意义上的热情似火，饥渴难耐。为了这位熟客他不惜用上了带了催情效果的润滑剂，而那枚滑到腺体处的跳蛋虽然没把他操得当街发情，但也把他的后面搅得汁水四溢，瘙痒难耐。  
“Thor……”Loki终于正视他，在Thor戳着他身后时喘出来。早在街上时他就已经被刺激得泪眼汪汪，如果他没有倚着墙壁怕是早就瘫倒在地。  
“好孩子。”Thor选择给他一个奖励性的吻，然后把跳蛋打到了最强档。

那一瞬间Loki几乎要像一条离了水的鱼一样挣扎，但是又被Thor强壮的身躯死死压住。他脑袋后仰，弯曲了好看的颈子，正好把咽喉送到了Thor嘴下。Thor张口咬住那小巧的喉结，叼着那一侧皮肉用牙齿细细摩挲，生生从Loki胸膛中逼出垂死一般的呻吟。  
Loki大张着嘴，呻吟声都被撞得破碎。他攀附在Thor身上如同溺水之人攀附一根浮木，后穴绞紧的同时也吐出更多爱液。那个不住跳动的玩具正好就抵着他的前列腺，一下一下几乎打在他的灵魂上。被皮裤包裹的下体湿得一塌糊涂，马眼吐出的前液和小穴吐出的爱液让他整个人都黏糊糊地发颤。  
“嗯唔……不……”  
大滴大滴的泪珠滚落，Loki厌恶极了自己这个受了点刺激就会眼泪汪汪的毛病，但是这反倒会刺激了身上人的兴致，很多次他都是一边嘤嘤落泪一边被干到昏厥。他哭着把自己埋在Thor怀里，丝毫不管自己把那看上去就价值不菲的白衬衫蹭的乱七八糟，整个身子都柔柔地贴上Thor伟岸的身躯。  
Loki无意识地扭腰拱动。他以为这样自己是在舒缓体内的快感，但在他人眼中他扭动腰肢的样子像极了主动求欢的母兽。

正当他就要攀上高峰时，体内的震动却突然停止了。一时间没了刺激的小穴饥渴地收缩，Loki泪眼朦胧地抬眼看着Thor。

“自己来。”  
Thor退到床的另一头，向他比划了一下手里的遥控器。  
Loki发出小猫一般的声音，把自己扭出一个妖娆的姿势试着求饶。他蜷曲双腿，双手放在一侧撑起上半身，这种女子般的姿态让他更加诱人。  
“先生，请你……”他软软地恳求。  
回答他的是决绝的目光。

Loki心里一边骂一边又不得不向情欲臣服。以往Thor都会和一只大金毛一样，宠着他又惯着他，真不知道到底谁才是那个客人。但是今天这金毛怎么就变成克制守己的杜宾了？这让Loki气得牙痒痒。  
他只好伸手拉开自己的皮裤，去抚慰自己已经耸立的阴茎。结果体内的玩具被突然打到最大，他几乎被打成一摊水，软在原地喘息。  
“用你的后面。”Thor一直盯着Loki的反应，确定他快要高潮时才突然停住，留着Loki一人在欲望中翻滚。  
这混蛋！Loki咬了咬下唇，倚着床头，认命般拉开皮草外套的拉链，那里面他是真空上阵，深蓝色的胸膛上满是奇异的花纹。他柔若无骨地从那身皮草中钻出来，娇嫩的肌肤蹭着柔顺的皮毛，深蓝与雪白的强烈反差让人移不开视线。他一只手拉扯掐弄自己小巧的乳粒，另一只手被含在嘴里，舌尖翻滚间发出暧昧的水声。  
等到时机成熟时他扯下皮裤，踢动双腿好把它甩到一边。在他解开拉链的那一刻他的阴茎立即弹出来，那些前液黏在上面，让它整个泛着粘粘的水光。  
被唾液打湿的手指滑过肉柱和双球，顺着腿间一路向后来到股间。那湿漉漉的小洞饥渴地收缩，Loki只是一模就打湿了掌心。指尖在穴口的一圈软肉上按压，反倒挤出了更多蜜液，滑落在床单上洇出几点暧昧的阴影。犹豫了一下他还是将手指挤进身体，他的身体比他自己预料的还要柔软多汁，热情似火，肉壁立刻裹上手指，湿哒哒黏糊糊地吮吸。  
Loki抬眼看着坐在另一头的Thor，他用力掐着乳头，双腿张开成一个极放荡的姿势，从Thor的角度能够清楚地看到那一圈穴肉正一吮一吮地咬着手指，进出间粘滑的汁水汩汩流出，沾湿了Loki腿间的床单。Loki故意咬着了唇，把呻吟声都吞进肚子，眼角悬着要落不落的泪珠。他深知比起那种明目张胆的勾引，宛如处子那般羞涩又若即若离的诱惑才最容易击溃一个人的防御。  
他轻而易举就挖到了自己的腺体和那枚玩具，用指尖操开自己，抠挖那块敏感的区域，大张的双腿颤抖着开开合合。乳尖被他掐的可怜兮兮地肿胀挺立，衬得他胸膛的曲线都变得诱惑。  
猛然间那玩具又开始震动，震得他手指酥麻，突突按着他的指尖一同击打他的腺体。他连手指都忘了抽出，就那样大张了腿，哭喊着绷直身子，口水顺着大张的嘴角滑落。电流一阵阵窜过脊柱，带着他的身体也痉挛着颤抖。他断断续续地哭叫着，用破碎的声音请求Thor慢一些。  
然而那压根没用，Thor没有理会他的眼泪和求饶，就这么让他被自己的手指和玩具活活操上高潮。高潮来时Loki发出一声绵长的哭叫，倒在被他蹭的乱七八糟的皮草之上。泪眼朦胧，嘴角是滑落的水渍，沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体急促喘息着，天鹅绒一般光滑的躯体上蒙上了细密的汗珠。  
他无意中敞开着身体，丝毫没有意识到捕食者已经来到他上方。

Thor牵着Loki的手，把那手指拖离他的身体。瘫软的手指啵地一下从洞口滑落，又带出了更多蜜液。他伸手往下一探，那穴口已经在前一次高潮中把自己滋润得湿滑柔软，现在正一边颤抖一边又淫荡地开合。他轻易就探了进去，勾着了那枚湿漉漉滴着水的跳蛋挖出来。那玩具被设计成了鸡蛋外貌，拽着嫩肉湿漉漉滚落时像极了下蛋的场景。  
Thor掏出阴茎，只是在那穴口随性顶弄了几圈，就毫不犹豫就捅进那个还在蠕动着开合的小口。那湿热柔软的地方犹如伊甸，让他不自觉赞叹出声。Loki体内那一块真是软滑多汁，如同被搅烂的果肉，粘哒哒地渗着水，又那么柔柔地裹着他，贪心地吃下他的全部。  
Loki头晕脑胀地接受他的占有。他四肢酥软，湿得就像某种熟透了渗着汁水的水果，催情效果的润滑液没给他带来多少痛感，但是他依然感觉到疼痛和鼓胀。他手软脚软地被钉在Thor的阴茎上，饱满的龟头在他体内最深处打着圈，挤压研磨那些最深处的软肉，如同捣弄果肉一样捣得他嘤嘤叫唤。

Thor狠狠掐着Loki的腰，试图不要因为Loki湿滑火热的内里就失了理智。然而Loki的小穴蠕动的幅度堪称淫荡，带着谄媚的姿态，近乎急切地讨好他，服务他。于是他狠狠摆动腰，全部抽出又大力插入，每一下都直顶花芯，直要把那处闭合的地方也要给生生肏开，捣出淋漓的汁水。  
Loki揽着Thor的脖子，那是他唯一的着力点，Thor掐着他的臀肉，把他半个身子都抬离了床铺。唯一作为支点的背部在床单上磨得火辣辣，他被Thor顶的前后滑动，高抬的臀部让他几乎能看见自己一口一口吃下Thor的场景。  
粗大的男根抽插着，撞进深色的穴口，在他挺翘浑圆的臀瓣间来来回回，每一次都拽出丝丝媚肉和爱液，那些汹涌而出的液体打湿了他们交合的地方。Loki扒着Thor的脖子哭喊尖叫，阴茎软趴趴地蹭着Thor的腹部。他的不应期还没过，浑身敏感得要命，但纵使那最脆弱柔软的地方被如此粗暴地对待，马眼也只能可怜兮兮地吐出一点点前液。  
Thor撞击的力度算得上残忍，他在那些软肉闭合时狠狠捣开它们，又在它们收缩时强硬地退出。他当真是把Loki当成了物品来享用，也许唯一的温存就是他还记得照顾一下Loki的前列腺，每次他撞上那里时还记得顶着那里狠狠磨上那么半圈。换来身下人高亢的尖叫。  
“你看看你，哭泣得像个处女，又扭动得像个婊子。”Thor亲吻他，叼着他的舌头，Loki蜷缩在他的怀里，所有的呻吟悉数被渡入Thor口中。  
Loki已经无法去思考那么多了，他泪水涟涟，口水糊了满脸，但他无力擦去，他最后的力气都被用来攀附在Thor身上了。他柔软得像一株槲寄生，紧紧依附在伟岸的树干上，抖得如同风中的落叶。  
他被完全打开了，小穴被完完全全操熟肏开，滴滴答答漏着水，身子底下一片泥泞，在Thor的精液灌进身体时哆嗦着被送上高峰。那些滚烫又汹涌的液体烫得他浑身发抖，头脑一片空白，只能大张了嘴，无力地喘着哭着。最后那一下Thor狠狠钉进他的身子，确保Loki满满当当地吃下了全部的精液。他抽身而去时过多的浓精混合在那些蜜液里，顺着穴口泉水般汩汩流出。

事后他们俩倒在那里，Thor从Loki身子上下来，把他搂紧怀里。两人懒洋洋地亲吻着，Loki的手放在Thor的腰间，他褪去了深蓝色的肌肤，换上了雪肤翠眼的样子。Thor揉着Loki的屁股，那儿的手感好到让他流连忘返。  
过了一会Loki供腰去蹭他：“哥哥，我没劲了。”  
Thor只好认命地抱起这个小祖宗，顺手还在那挺翘的臀肉上掐了一把。  
“哥！”

浴缸里Loki趴在Thor怀里，眯着眼任由Thor的手指在他身体里进进出出，间或故意发出绵长的，惑人心神的呻吟。  
“别闹！”Thor毫不犹豫一巴掌下去，为了Loki的身子考虑他可不想再来一次。  
“嗷。”Loki瘪瘪嘴，暂时安分了。

不出一会他又开始蹭。  
“哥哥，我们下次玩什么好？”Loki像只小馋猫那样舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛亮亮的，勾着他哥哥的脖子哼唧。  
“不玩了。”Thor一想到下午听见那些女人议论Loki他就来气。  
“哥哥——”Loki甜腻腻地喊他，滑到他的怀里，从前Loki只要有了请求就会这样粘着他撒娇，“你答应陪我玩的，你还欠我三个礼物。”  
“那我请三个月的假陪你如何？”Thor捧着Loki无力的腰以防他滑到水里去。  
“那你陪我玩SM怎么样？蝼蚁们这几天都和我推荐那个。”  
“你想玩我就陪你，Loki。”他一捧清水替Loki清洗身体，顺带又按住Loki准备捣蛋的手。

 

几千年的生命，总得找些乐子才有盼头。

 

END


End file.
